Yule Balls Nights Aren't Always Amazing BUT
by Bananalovesbooks
Summary: Lily Evans is going to the Yule Ball but she doesn't have a date... Yet. PLEASE R&R! I suck at writing Summary's... SLASH! Rated M just in case!


Sorry guys this is just a story that has been floating around in my mind and I had to get it out... I am not sure where it's going to take me but, might as well try. It takes place in the GoF just before the Yule Ball! SLASH! Also! Fleur didn't go with Rodger in this one! Just a heads up!

PLEASE read and review!

I am just so excited! Tomorrow was the Yule ball and I am going! If only I had a date! I was just going to sit beside Ginny for dinner when Cormac McLaggen walked up with his usual swagger... He was just SO cute! I couldn't help but squeal (on the inside) when he called my name and started to talk to me... Oh! Right! He was talking to me!

"So Lily, Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me? I don't think anyone else has asked you yet." He said with a smirk.

"No, no one has asked me and I would love to go with you!" I answered trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well then, I will see you at 6:50... just before the ball starts." He said as his smirk grew... just a bit.

"See you then!" I said smiling big. I went and sat next to Ginny, a Cheshire cat-like grin on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" The red head inquired.

"You are not going to believe me." I said, my smile growing.

"Try me." Ginny answered.

"Cormac McLaggen just asked me to the Yule Ball!"

Ginny stared at me with shock and disbelief on her face. "See I told you wouldn't believe me! But he did and I said..." I heard prominent footsteps behind me... it could only mean one thing, Professor Snape had walked up behind me.

"Miss Evans if you would lower your voice, the whole hall is able to hear your squealing." He said with a bit of a glare.

"Sorry Professor. I am just so excited! It is kind of hard to contain it" I said thinking he would understand, no he didn't understand buy the unimpressed look he gave me.

"Miss Evans, I do not care about you being too excited I only asked that you lower your voice." He said coldly and walked away robes billowing behind him. He doesn't say much to me ever... I never try to bug him, I really try harder than most to stay out of his way... Sometimes he decides that I need help in class... even if I _have_ asked more than once for it... I don't know, he has a bit of a strange look when he looks at me sometimes... I try not to notice but, sometimes I get caught in that gaze and it isn't cold or hard... but not soft. I am not sure. I am probably just over thinking i-

"Lily! EARTH TO LILY! Are you still alive in there?"

"Yes Gin, I was just thinking. What is it you were saying?" I said a bit irritated.

"Just that he is a snarky bat and that you didn't finish what you were saying about Cormac. He asked you to the Ball? I am soo excited to see what you'll wear!" She said animatedly.

"Oh yeah! I am SOO excited too! I can't wait! I bet he is a great dancer! He is **super** cute!" I said, forgetting about Professor Snape.

"I think you should wear something green! Or hot pink!" Ginny said

"Ummm... no I think I am going to go wearing the baby blue, long sleeved dress... you know, the one that comes down to my knees and it is sort of flowey at the bottom?" I countered

"Awww that is no fun! And 'flowey' you have so many word choices to choose from and you use flowey? What kind of person are you?!" She exclaimed as she threw an arm over her eyes, faking a drama queen moment.

"I think it will be just perfect! I actually love that one! It is very modest and perfect for me... I don't know if I'd feel comfortable in one of those strapless or plunging neckline dresses." I said uncomfortably.

"You don't know because you have never tried one on! I think I will wear something more... interesting..." She said with a slight glint in her eyes.

"You mean sexy, attractive or eye-catching not interesting! I know you better than most Ginerva Weasley!" I said with a slight laugh.

We finished dinner talking about who was going to the dance with who among other things. When it came time for bed we walked up to the dormitory with Hermoine. We asked over and over but she wouldn't tell us who she was going to the Ball with. Only when we looked at Ron and Harry did we actually know that she wasn't going to tell anyone who it was.

'Well, today was a good day' I thought to myself sinking into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. My last thought before entering the land of dreams was 'I wonder if Professor Snape will be dancing at the ball with someone...' Then I passed through the gates of the dream land.


End file.
